Kuraitani
by mad melma
Summary: AU B/V!!! DBZ meets fuedal japan. Explore the dark world of the rebel as Vegeta is thrust into a war and a family vendetta that he has no control over. PG13 for now. will go up


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, so don't sue me  
  
Author's notes: This is just a little fic that I came up with the other day and just had to get down on paper. I had to change the title of my other fic to better suit this one so I apologize for the confusion, but the new title on my old fic ended up working out a lot better.  
  
The title of this fic is Kuraitani, which translates roughly out to "the valley of darkness." It's a term that came about during WWII and I thought that this would be fitting because of the opening sense.  
  
As you can tell this in A/U and takes place in feudal Japan. I'm an excessively big fan of the Japanese culture and history so I apologize now for any mistakes I may make in this aspect for I'm still learning. The majority of this work will take place during the Bakumatsu, which takes place around mid 1800's. It was a revolution that occurred between the Shogunate government and the imperialist followers who wished to end 800 years of dictatorship and civil unrest. Even though the Meiji era that followed was not all wine and roses (or this case, sake and plum blossoms) it opened up the opportunity for a government more commerce like in nature.  
  
The POV in this story will change from character to character but for first few chapters it will be from Vegeta's prospective. I am planning on bringing in the rest of the DBZ-gumi eventually but for now it's his show.  
  
I'm rating it R for violence and future adult related scenes so if you don't like it don't read it. As for flames, be nice.I appreciate your comments and opinions and all will help me further develop this story but if you don't have anything constructive to say, please don't.  
  
I think I've babbled enough so now sit back, enjoy and on with the show.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Prologue  
  
Last man standing  
  
The predawn darkness leant shadows to the rancid stench of decaying flesh. The coppery sent of life's blood tainted the air as the dust settled over the battlefield of fallen warriors and broken weapons. The promise of victory long forgotten by both aggressor and defender as the toll of victims mounted. In the deathly silence of the closing chaos one sole battle raged on. Samurai to the bitter end, only one would be left standing.  
  
The sound of blades clashing echoed though the silent valley. Hakama covered in dust, blood and sweat; gi torn and tattered; blades glistening fire light as the warriors circled. A howl of challenge issued forth from lips unknown as both lunged on. Strike, block, thrust, repeated as they danced around each other. Dust rising from their stamping feet coated their throats and stung their eyes. As one fainted left the other thrust forward making his one and only mistake and signing his death warrant.  
  
A crimson spattered blade descended with sickening accuracy. Bring the battle that last step to finality. It slid though his flesh. With his limb a useless, hanging appendage, his sword fell from his numb fingers. Death was waiting. He would go from this world with honor and show no fear in the face of his adversary, respect for his teachings would not allow him. The last stoke slide silently through the air with inhuman speed, ending his life instantaneously as his body slumped to the ground. As the sun peeked over the edges of the horizon the victor stood silent in his introspection, feeling very little pride in the slaughter that surrounded him. Whipping his sword on a silken rag he took one last look at the battlefield and disappeared in to the shadows.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Aftermath  
  
Word of the valley assault spread like wild fire through the street of Kyoto. By the time Vegeta and his hunting pack had silently entered the city and gone their separate ways, the towns people were up in arms. Smirking slightly at his hand in the events Vegeta added one more point to his mental tally. The shogun was going to have a lot of interference to run in order to calm the masses. It would gain his faction the necessary time needed to implement their future plans. The preverbal ball was rolling in the right direction now and it would be only a matter of time before the tyrannical depot was thrown from his seat of power.  
  
As the streets became busier with the early morning pedestrian traffic Vageta drew closer to the shadows. Being discovered now would only bring disaster the small band of rebels. He was a much needed tool for the times ahead and failure was not an acceptable out come.  
  
Darting into a shadowed alley he headed east across the city. He wasn't to far away from the safe house but he couldn't take any risks, too many lives depending on it. Taking a round about route towards the welcoming warmth of safety he approached the middle class teahouse. He knew that no matter what time of day, a look-out dressed as a servant would be stationed at the door and that his arrival would have already been noted by watchful eyes. As if on queue just a few feet from the back entrance the large wooden doors were opened to allow him entry to the court yard. Nodding his head in greeting his passed though without a word. They all knew who he was and identification was not necessary.  
  
Silently walking down a narrow passage he headed towards the rear servants' stairs. He wanted to avoid his rowdy comrades and knowing them they would be celebrating the nights victory. It wasn't often that they got one up on the Shogunate troops and the sake was bound to flow late into the evening even at this early hour. Praying that no one would stop him in his travels he headed quickly towards his secluded rented quarters.  
  
Once he reached his humble room he quickly glanced around, everything was as it should be. His futon was rolled up neatly to one side of the room. On a low shelf above sat his one bag of belongings and fresh sheets, that one of the staff had deposited during his absence. Drawing up to the rooms one window he glanced out to the street below. The traffic had doubled in the few short minutes it had taken him to slip through the back door. They were all going about their lives as if no war hovered over the horizon. As he had mused before there was an undercurrent of unrest due to the prior evenings activities but the thought of an all out war was far from their minds. 'Like lambs to the slaughter', came a morbid thought. They truthfully didn't have a clue how close they were to chaos. The shogun would use them for human shields in an instant if it meant one more day of dictatorship.  
  
Watching as homeless children ran about the crowd in an act of play while picking unsuspecting pockets he chuckled. 'Not a clue.' In the end if things went completely wrong it would be mass panic and he hoped to the gods that it didn't come to that.  
  
Stretching his tired arms high over his head he started when a light knock sounded from the shoji door. Angered at his tired senses not alerting him to an approach he grunted an ill tempered, "Enter". With his back still turned from the door he continued his contemplation and gave no further interest in the servant laying a tray of food just inside the door. Tired beyond all reason he was unprepared for the hands that reached up to kneed his tense shoulders. Spinning into a crouch with an unconscious ease taught by years of training, he knocked the careless intruder's feet from under them. Before the unwanted guest knew what was happening he had her pinned beneath him with his wakazashi at her throat and her arms clasped above her head.  
  
Realizing his mistake as he peered down into sapphire eyes he let out a frustrated sigh. " Onna, what are you trying to do? Get killed. Never walk up on a warrior without announcing your presence. I could have easily slit your throat."  
  
Regarding her quivering form thoughtfully from above, he softened his words. "I apologize for frightening you. There's enough swords men around at the moment that you should know that you can not just walk up to one without announcing yourself." Smoothly rising from his position he replaced his companion sword in its sheath and reached out a callused hand towards her. Chuckling as she stared at his hand suspiciously he relaxed. "Don't be frightened, onna. I don't bit . . . well most of the time."  
  
As comprehension began to shin in her eyes she reached out a shaky hand and clasped his. Gasping softly at the callused feeling of it beneath her own and the spark of a sensation that tingle through her body. Seeing the same reaction curse through his obsidian eyes she quickly but politely withdrew her hand from his. " I should be the one to apologize. I should not have snuck up on you like that but I thought you knew I was coming."  
  
"Knew you were coming? " He replied with confusion furrowing his brow as he admired her unusual colouring and beautiful, soft features.  
  
"Yes, word was sent to me quite early this morning and I was admitted directly when I arrived. I was to be a reward for a job well done."  
  
"Reward?"  
  
"Yes I am a Geisha hired from the Black Lotus Teahouse to serve you."  
  
'Black Lotus tea house?' Recognition dawned on him as he grumbled a barley audible curse under his breath. Someone was going to get a beating for this little farce and the usual suspects were starting to line up in his mind. "There has been some misunderstanding. I was unaware of any such reward and am unfortunately too tired to partake in it at present. Maybe one of the others would be more worthy of your attention for I would not be very pleasant company." Knowing he was being rude to not receive this gift with more tacked he placed a note of disappointment in his voice. "I apologize for the time you have wasted here but at the moment all I wish to do is give my body the rest it is demanding."  
  
Knowing that she was being dismissed and that she wouldn't get compensation for the job unfinished she politely suggested, " Maybe I could be of some use. It seems your companions wish for you to relax if they went to all the trouble to bring me here. Even with all the shoguns men out looking for the you, the feared Black Prince needs time to recuperate. " Catching the look of surprise in his expression at her insight into the situation she pushed on. " We could be a great help to one another."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Who is this mysterious woman and what secrets does she hold? You'll have to come back to find out.  
  
Well that's it for now on this fic. I'm not sure about the ending of this chapter to so me know what ya think. I've written in twice already and I'm still not all the sure about it. Oh well review and let me know  
  
madmelma 


End file.
